


We Are People

by DummyCrummy



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Everyone Is Gay, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, No Beta, i fricking hate school, oh boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DummyCrummy/pseuds/DummyCrummy
Summary: Sure, we may have fangs and claws.Sure, we may look different.Sure, we may live unordinary.Sure, some of us are see through.Sure some of us can breath fire balls.But.We are human despite are flaws. We are people are we not?
Relationships: Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger & Jasminka Antonenko & Amanda O'Neill, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Barbara Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	1. Journal

**If**** you are reading this I am dead.**

**If you are reading this then spread the news as quickly as you can.**

**After the disappearance of the Nine Councils, the supernatural seemed to go rouge. Ripping the defenceless apart, limb from limb. Some even has taken a liking into possessing the victim and making them commit ghastly crimes, either to others or to...themselves.**

**Towns and cites that have taken years beyond painful labor, even more so than blood, tears and sweat. It had taken our loved ones and even those of slaves, we seem to mourn. But no matter, their bodies are cremated by the unwanted flying mystic reptile.**

**Their ashes become part of this earth.**

**We have declared** **wars on these magical beings, fighting for our land that had taken years of building. Mankind did not reach this far by a simple step.**

**We the people had thought an alliance had been formed, hundreds of years ago. A handshake was used to promise that delicate yet crucial contract.**

**I was even born to stand next to one of the Nines.**

**Yet the moment my draft came, they had disappeared. Leaving us with this utter destruction. Supernatural with no restriction.**

**This horrendous woe war will leave man six feet under this luxurious soil, that hold the shes of the people we have loved so dearly.**

**\- Knight Allen**

* * *

Akko sets a thick dusty book on the table. The book lets out a thick puff of dust into the air as it spreads out. She managed to back up before any can land on her sensitive nose. Trust her it's not fun to have allergies when you're like this.

Anyways, after being teased by Sucy and Amanda constantly about her lack of knowledge about the supernatural she had decided enough was enough. 

After giving them a raspberry and an middle finger, she set off for the library. As expected from Luna Nova it was filled with books all the way back from ancient times. Like this one. Dusty, crusty, and most if all rusty.

Here are things you need to know about Luna Nova before enrolling becomes a option.

One; You must know Shiny Chariot, otherwise she was gonna make you watch twenty four hours a week.

Two; Make sure you know someone who enrolled there before you, because this school is a bitch to find.

And Three; It's filled with monsters.

Monsters isn't a stretch. Her hands subconsciously touched her head, where she could willing set a pair of canine ears. Akko could and would always remember when children would pull on it like it was some type of headband. Laughing and always asking if it was real. If she didn't answer then they would pull on it harder. If she said yes...well that's when the harsh bullying started. If she said no (convincingly) then they would leave her alone, but that wouldn't stop them running their mouths to their friends. Then the whole process would repeat.

Her mother had convinced to principal to allow her to wear some sort of hat to school, somehow without telling them she was one of the monsters running around in Japan. That was until she could control if the things were there or non existent.

When she saw Shiny Chariot flying in the sky, bringing smiles to everyone's faces. That was probably the only time monsters and humans were able to sit next to each other without ripping someone's face off.

It was then, she decided that Luna Nova was gonna be her new home.

Akko steps cautiously closer to the book, the dust had fallen on the flor and she made sure not to get any on her clothes. Her hand rested on the cover page, ripped and tattered from age, yet still in contact because of care. To be honest, she just went to the farthest part section of the library and had walked down until she met the furthest dead end possible. 

Only the first page was written in English the other pages on the other hand was written in something she hadn't seen before. 

_So much for increasing smarts._ She huffed, slamming the cover of the book close. Of course it was loud enough for the whole library to hear as well as the following echos. 

"Excuse me Kagari, but what seems to be the problem?" Oh she knows that stuffy formal voice anywhere. Ako turned around to face her rival. She was wearing the uniform like it was meant for her and had her hands behind her back. Her eyes met hard ones that she was sure were judging her.

"Just the usual," she flicked the cover of the book, "the lack of modern english in these dusty ol' books." She replied sarcastically. Cavendish's demeanor remained strong as she looked stared at Akko's face and then the book. 

"It's to be expected." She deadpanned. The red eyed girl twitched at the insulting comment. She voiced out her irritation, "What's that supposed to mean!" Akko stepped closer with her fist clenched. Cavendish pointed a slim finger at the cover, "That books past of our current curriculum, you won't be able to understand until a year or two in Luna Nova."

"Don't say 'our', knowing you, your personal curriculum is past some of the smartest students in the school." Akko said.

Cavendish ignored the comment, instead, she walked closer to shorter girl. For a moment Akko had thought the worst (like give her a pimp slap or something even worst), but was surprised when Cavendish pulled out a chairs from table slightly, staring at Akko expectantly. 

Akko stared at the seat then at Diana with narrowed eyes full of suspicion. Even with her doubts, she slowly sat down. Diana was annoying with all her 'I'm smarter than you' traits, but Akko she knew she was to polite to play any tricks on her.

"Since you had taken an sudden interest in learning, despite my dislike for your troublemaking tendencies, I'll be glad to help." Akko decided to ignore yet another stuffy insult, focusing on the positive remark. "You're kidding."

* * *

"Well unless you don't want to...." Diana made a move to get out the seat, but was grabbed by a hand slightly chubbier in size. 

_Paws._ She thought. It made sense though, Kagari was a type of animal shifter; werewolf to be specific. Honestly she had been expecting an rejection for her services- Kagari had taken the 'rivalry' very seriously despite the one-sided participation.

"I-uh....appreciate the help. And uh....maybe you can help with my homework?" Kagari muttered, turning her head away. Diana could see a slight red on her face, despite the brown headlock.

"Okay," Diana moved the thick book, it crinkled from her hand, "what subject do you need assistance on?" 

Kagari looked away sheepishly, "All of them...?" She chuckled ruefully. Diana stared at the girl. She turned away to rub the sudden ache near her eyebrows. 

Oh by the Nines...

"How are you attending this school again?" Diana said.

Kagari glared at her, "Are you going to investigate or help?" Diana looked away, maybe that was a little disrespectful. "My apologies. I can give you 30 minutes of my time, before have to attend my duties." 

Kagari huffed, crossing her arms. "You can help with History first, I'm sure Lotte could help with the other subjects. And Sucy might help with Science." Akko tilted her head as she thought of something, "If she doesn't test on me first."

Ah.

Lotte Yanson. Diana hadn't interacted with her much, but from first impression she had seemed a soft. Their love for the forest and love from spirits, especially tree spirits made them a perfect dryads. 

Sucy was a mystery beyond even Diana's understanding. From her observation, Manbavaran had a knack for making Kagari's life difficult. Ranging from a simple prank to giving the girl and extra set of mouth. The rows of sharp teeth replacing the typical dull teeth was enough for Diana to know the the girl was dangerous. It is hypocritical to say so- Diana felt her own two long canines with her tongue, usually retracted to smooth teeth- she has her own set.

"Hey wake up. I got 24 minutes left with you!" Kagari had said suddenly, snapping Diana out of her conscious. The girl had gotten a book while Diana had been in her own mind. 

Diana looked at the cover; "Great Councils" it said. She looked at Kagari who also looked eager to start. "You want to learn about the Councils First?" In response, Kagari gave her a look that said 'Of course'.

"Since you know so much, I'll ask you a question and you have to answer." 

That was a poor tactic to learn, then again she is not the other girl. Who is she to say how to learn something. Maybe that's why shifter always fell asleep in class. Maybe she didn't hear what she wanted, so she fell asleep. "If that's what helps you." 

"Alrighty! First question," Kagari flipped through the book, stopping her the heading said "Origins", It being the only english word of the whole book except for the rest of the headings and title. "Is it just me or is everything in this library _not _english?" Kagari stared at the unique markings of the book. They were in characters, yet at the same time pictures. Thankfully, Diana had self taught herself how to read the language.

"Incorrect, you just happened to find yourself in the ancient section. Where english was only starting to form. This language is unofficially named, but people called it _Newe_"

"That sounds a lot like 'new'." 

Diana shrugged, "At this era, people consider this new age with new discoveries. They had just discovered us lurking in the shadows, hiding within human society. Surprisingly no violence occured, only a frail string of acceptance. That could be the reason the contract broke in a few short years and the war raged on." Diana eyes observed the book, after each page there was a dash and more characters at the bottom right.

"This seems to be a journal, it's written in first person." Diana looked at the words finding herself translating:

On this hot day, the sun beating against the sunburned skin of the townspeople, my brother and I just returned from a magnificent discovery.

If your confused on how a lady was outside the cottage then read below.

Man were supposed to take of the house while the opposite sex was made to be cooped up in cottage sewing and cooking. My mom had found my dislike for any of these chores disgusting and I acted like a 'bobolyne' and as a woman I would just be a 'cumberworld'. I still have no idea what that meant but it still hit the heart all the same.

I had told Papa about this as well. He had forced me to sit on my bosom for ten hours straight knitting till my fingers shook. After that I had kept my mouth shut and knitted the bison skin like a lady.

My brother had sat down with me for those ten long hours, I have a feeling he had over heard Papa screaming at me. I didn't talk to him for those ten hours, but he had sat, waiting for me to finish. When I was done, and my fingers were bruised and bloody, he had taken my hand and pulled me to the kitchen.

Me being moody, was about to scream at him, that was until he had splashed cold water into my hand and placed it into a bowl of cold water. My heart swelled and cried and so did I. 

He hugged me and told me that next week we should sneak out, "give you a dose of nature." he said.

Unfortunately I'm running out of space on the page and mom is calling me to stir the corn meal.

-Bree Allen

Diana picked up the journal, twirling it around trying to find a check out sticker. Kagari looked at her weirdly before, Diana ignored it, opting to find the proof this journal belong to school.

"What are you doing" Kagari took hold of the other end of the book, pulling slightly. The book slid out of Diana's hand before she quickly regained her grip. "If you must know, I've never seen the library have a book like this. Where did you find it?" She pulled back, this time Kagari seemed suprised but kept her grip firm.

"None-ya. Wasn't i supposed to be asking questions?" The brunette pulled. Diana scowled, her facade breaking the slightest. "Excuse me, but it is my business if a student picks up an unidentified book with questionable content." She pulled the book to chest.

From an outsider's point of view, it looked like a extreme game of tug of war. With the darker haired girl with one leg being another and pulling the journal to her with bared teeth. On the other end, the blonde looked more composed but returned the favor with equal amount of force and willpower to win.

"It's not like you'll care!" This was getting out of hand, voices were being raised. "Just let go before you break it!" Diana actually considered letting go, if the game keeps going the dairy was bound to be ripped apart. It was thick and seemed to have many of adventures seen first hand.

She was willing to let this one slide if only Kagari did this one thing. "I'll consider the offer, if you just tell me where you found this." The shorter girl huffed, but seemed to think on the comment. Finally she gave Diana a look that seemed to say the deal was accepted. 

"Fine...It was on the first day of school in the woods." The words were very vague and the story wasn't very deep. Something told Diana that was the only thing she was going to get for a while. 

"Very well, keep it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What best way to blind people?
> 
> A gun.
> 
> Oop.

"Hey losers!" Amanda swinged the door open of the red team's dorm.

Lotte shrieked in surprise, magical a root sprouted form the wall. It formed a drill and shoot forward. The root spiraled, Amanda eyes widen as it got closer to her. She closed her eyes, squeezing ot shut.

_At least I got to do some girls._

Her body recoiled, waiting for the sweet grasp of death. 

...

...

...

Wait.....where was light? Is she going to hell? Well fuck, guess being gay isn't the purest thing in the world. Not at all.

"Should we tell her she's fine?"

"Nah...seeing her body curl up in fear is satisfying." The air dropped, there was an icy feeling in the air. Being used to it, Amanda made no attempt to move. (It happens whenever Sucy talked. The first time, Amanda had to be sent to the infirmary. The first class of the year- oh that was bad. The first day of the year- oh boy)

Amanda let two fingers split apart so she could see. The root had stopped centimeters from her face, between her eyebrow, on the bridge of her nose. It was then she realized, that she was, in fact, in a embarrassing position. Her knees were bellow her chin and her hand were bent to cover her entire face. During her panic, scale covered wings sprouted from her back, keeping her afloat.

Damn, she was gonna have to buy another uniform. Usually there was a separate uniform for monsters with wings, but today (she doesn't know what compelled her) she had worn the classic Luna Nova uniform. And because of that, she was gonna have a big ass whole in the back of her clothes. The size of Sucy's mushroom collection. (Nothing can compare).

"So you were just gonna leave me like that?" Amanda willed her wings to stop flapping. Almost immediately they stopped and she landed gracefully on the floor. She took note of Lotte on her bed, reading yet another NightFall book- book number who-gives-a-damn. Sucy was twirling a flask, it held a dull purple color. "Well I mean...." Akko let go of the door knob, her thumb jutting to the clock. 

"It's dinner time and I'm kinda hungry-"

"You're always hungry." Sucy mixed a yellow and green liquid. It bubbled before exploding. Amanda feels bad for whatever bird was trying to fly to its nest before the whole wall exploded.The liquid stopped bubbling before going flat. It looked like a orange juice. Sucy smirked before writing the results on paper.

"And your kinda blocking the exit. So please move, I want my barbecue chicken." Akko licked the drool ready to spill from her lips. Amanda smirked before crossing her arms. "Can I get a kiss first?" She mocked, her voice high pitched as she leaned her cheek towards the shorter girl. 

Akko grimaced, "Ew no," She ducked to slip past Amanda, "I rather make out with a pig that's been dead for a decade. Now excuse me, I got more important things to do." Amanda watched her open the door, closing it with a slam. Screeches of her shoes can be heard from the walls.

* * *

"Sweet." Akko sat down with the rest of her team members, the green team across the table

"Considering that half of your meal is literally half of the desert section, I would take that literally." Amanda chomped on extra spicy steak. She stared at one of the many plates Akko managed to balance on both of her arms. "Sometimes I wonder if your just as bad as Jasminka when it comes to food."

Hearing her name Jasminka stopped eating the fresh rice on her plate. The pink haired girl quickly finished what was left of it and grabbed a bag of potato chips. 

Akko paled, "No way, the last time I challenged for a food contest, I was bloated for weeks." The animal shifter than sniffed the air before coughing. "Plus, I don't think it's humanly to have that amount of hot sauce on a small piece of chicken." 

_(We're not human)_

(It went unsaid)

"Oh please. You know I'm made of fire." To emphasize her statement, Amanda blew a small ball of fire onto her own meal. It quickly regained the heat the was lost from the argument.

Akko waved her off before sitting down. They began debating on what was better: Manga or Anime? 

("Manga just doesn't have that _feel_ with it" 

"Excuse me Miss America but you clearly haven't seen Ace died!"

"Oh you wet dog- I know you didn't just call me heartless."

"No! You did!")

Thankfully Lotte was an angel and save them from literally blowing half the cafeteria. Sucy had joined not to soon after with noting but mushrooms on her plate. She sat on the right of Akko, quickly becoming lost in her notes. This was nothing new of course, but sooner or later, Akko being Akko got curious. 

"So Sucy what was that explosive thing, you were working on earlier."

Through her hair, on dull red eye peaked through the purple hair. The sharp tooth girl lifted her head from the small log book. Her pale hand ruffled from the back of her uniforms before pulling out said 'explosive thing'.

It wasn't explosive anymore....if you can consider it that way.

It was a gun.

Amanda spit out chunks of steak form her mouth. Thankfully she was quick enough to turn her head so it landed on the floor. Akko pushed herself to the left, her and Lotte slid to the other left side of the table.

Akko pulled a quivering finger at the weapon, "WHAT IS THAT!" Though she already knew what it was. Sucy cocked her head innocently, "A gun." She stated it so simply that everyone on the table couldn't help but loose their balance. They quickly regained it.

"Y-you don't just-" Lotte gripped her hair. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god. I'm a bad person working with bad people in this bad world."

Sucy rolled her eyes, the tip of her fingers slid across the trigger. "Relax it's not a gun." Before anyone could argue she glared. They quickly shut up. (She did say it was a gun)

"Originally it was a potion that was gonna go in Akko's food." Akko balked. "But then was like, 'what if it was a gun?' as you could see I went along with it." Sucy stroked the trigger with her fingers. "It doesn't have bullets...kinda. Its hard as a bullet, but when it hits its target it turns to liquid and blinds them. Like a stun gernade."

Lotte groaned into her mouth ,"So it just had to be a gun?" 

"Its not a gun-"

(She just said it was a gun)

"I don't know...looks like a gun, feels like a gun, is gun." Amanda managed to swipe the weapon from Sucy's hand. Her red and orange scaled hands came dangerously close the trigger as she threw it from one hand to the other.

Sucy rolled her eyes. Giving up was a best way to avoid a headache. "Fine its a gun."

(It is in fact a gun!)

"Knew it." Amanda grinned in victory. 

Akko sighed, a tingle of the back of her neck started to become a bother. Someone was watching her. She turned around, crimson met suspicious ice blue.

**BANG!**

* * *

The last ting Diana saw was annoyed red eyes. The next thing was pure white. Utter pure white, not even a fleck of color.

She was no Sherlock, but something told her it sudden gunshot that did this. She had let out a noise between surprise and pain when it (wet and sticky) had landed in her eyes.

"Fu- Amanda what did you do!" That was Hannah. Seems like O'Neill had gotten herself in trouble again. "Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pull the trigger." Of course that was O'Neill.

"This is exactly why we don't play with Sucy's toys..." Yanson. She sounded annoyed and most of all frantic.

"I never met someone so stupid." Manbavaran.

There was a sweet scent that came next. It was so unexpected and overwhelming that she had to plug her nose. "Don't even try Amanda you shot her with a bullet that can blind people."

Kagari.

"In my defense, if you shot anyone with a bullet in the eye, they will become blind."

"That is the worst excuse possible." Akko deadpanned.

Diana felt the need to make her presence known again, as she was forgotten over the argument (even though the topic was about herself.) She stood up despite Hannah and Barbara's protest. "I'm fine." she said, before feeling her face. 

There was something wet and the texture was like gum. 

She tried pulling it off. It stayed. She tried again. It stayed. 

"As it may seem, it won't be going away any time soon."

"Amanda you're a dumbass."

Kagari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god...


	3. Till We See Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🤡🤡

Akko grabbed cold hands, guiding them through the empty hallways. Five minutes ago, she though Amanda would've done this, if you done something wrong take responsibility. Unfortunately, Amanda doesn't live by that motto and instead hid behind Jasminka while Hannah and Babarba tried to kill her, angry for their friend. The vote came down to Akko (she fought bravely to not do it, but Lotte just had to pull the _face_ at her) to guide the taller girl to the nurse office.

The air was awkward and all Akko wanted to do was drop Cavendish off and go back to eat the piles of sweet that had been left on the table during the chaos.

Even though her mind yelled at her to shut up and just go on, her mouth opened and talked like mouth should be doing, "So......"

Fudge. Not a great ice breaker. Top ten things you shouldn't say to start a conversation.

"Sorry for the whole....'shooting slime that blinds you' thing. To be fair, never trust Amanda with a gun." She used her free hand to scratch away the sudden itch on her neck. For some reason being blinded didn't take away the feeling Akko got when Cavendish stared at her.

"It's quite fine. I should've seen this coming when Sucy had allowed the girl to take the weapon." Cavendish shrugged. Akko took not of the orange goop moving ever so slightly. "You trying to open your eyes?"

The movements stopped and so did Cavendish,Akko had to steady herself as to not fall at the sudden pause. The older girl sighed before trying to remove the goo once more. It reminded Akko of the Venom, it looked really close to coming off, but like the black creature, it latched on to its host like a mosquito that seemed to like your blood and your blood only.

(Last time she had this one in particular mosquito that ate her like breakfast [the most important meal of the day!] and left er with bumps all over her body. Scratching it only made it worse, so she was left itching,unable to do anything about it. Since then she brings mosquito spray everywhere.)

"Shall we speed the pace? The thing is starting to become rather irritating."

Akko nodded in agreement, she had turn the corner only to run face first into a white door. 

It was only this place that she seemed to run face first into. She peeled her head away, giving her mouth enough space to say her words. 

"Found it."

* * *

"It seems...to be..ugh.....really stuck in there!"

"Try harder."

"I'm trying!"

Akko gave one last pull, with the slippery texture combined with her loose grip <strike>(as</strike><strike> to no hurt Diana)</strike> she fell off the bed. The collision made a small bang, her legs were up in the air and she had to use her hands to keep the skirt in the air.

She couldn't see the nurse, but she could tell she was sighing, "Who ever made this deserves an applause. This may have to be waited off." The woman gently gripped the Cavendish face. 

Akko watched the nurse do her thing. Honestly she had thought a little, 'Salagadoola mechicka boola  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo' would do the trick. Like the movie she had seen on her TV back at Japan. It turns out despite being really high class vampire, you are not immune to irritation. Then again Sucy always had a knack for building highly toxic stuff and Amanda can shoot a gun with a concerning amount of accuracy.

"I suggest that you apply this every two hours to avoid any unwanted rashes." The nurse gently laid the ointment in Diana's hands. 

Akko released a breath of relief, the ointment will help avoid any future problems. She thinks she can't go deeper in the whole that Amanda dug for her.

Akko eye's caught the taller girl sigh, already accepting her temporary fate, taking the green ointment from the nurses hand.

* * *

By the time they exited the nurses office, the cafeteria was empty and Kagari had no choice but to lead Diana to her room. Of course such things as....contact was required, otherwise incidents would've taken making the situation worse and even more so embarrassing. 

"So...." Diana heard from her left, Kagari's tone was awkward, making the her strained and heavy as the walk back was. After a moment and tension she decided it was her turn to talk, "Where's the ointment the nurse had given to you." An "Oh!" was heard before a tube that was shaped like toothpaste in her bathroom was placed in her hand. 

"I know you heard her already, but make sure you take this every few hours, I already feel bad enough Amanda shot you in the eye..."

'Shot' was a stretch, but if she focused hard enough she can smell the genuine sympathy from the Were. Diana shook her head, "It's alright I cannot blame you for action of others." She felt around for the doorknob before surprisingly soft hand put them on the handle. Diana faced the other girl and smiled thankfully.

" 'Till we meet again."

* * *

" 'Till we meet again"

Akko walked back to her own dorm, that phrase repeating itself until she closed her eyes at the early morning of 1 am. She failed to notice the heavy atmosphere from her counter. 

That old dusty book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤡🤡
> 
> That's on School Work and wanting to take a relaxing break.


End file.
